


Save me

by EmisonandMaleoFan



Category: DCU, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, F/M, Gen, Protective Mikasa Ackerman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan
Summary: When Eren was 4 he witnessed his mother murder at the hands of his father. Ever since then he's been abused by his father. When he runs away he ends up falling into a portal landing on Themascara where he meets Diana who takes him in against her mother wishes. Can Diana reassure the young boy faith in humanity? And what does him being a Titan have in store for the DC world?
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Diana & Amazon Sisters, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent, Mikasa Ackerman & Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	Save me

**Yeager Household**

Eren arrives home calling out " I'm home." He hears a noise coming from upstairs. He runs up to see his father stabbing his mother. "Dad what are you doing stop." As he tries to grab the knife but Grisha slices Eren eye. Eren screams in pain as he holds the wound. Grisha smiles " Now boy you're mine." As he drags Eren to the cellar and starts beating him leaving bruises all over his body. 

**6 years later**

10 year old Eren has lived a rough life he lost his mother and his father has been nothing short of abusive towards the young boy. Eren walks shyly around town as bullies pick on him for how he looks. The only friend he has is Mikasa Ackerman. Mikasa walks over to Eren " Hey are you ok?" Eren shakes his head no. Ever since that faithful day Eren took a vow of silence. Mikasa sighs " Eren you need help. You can't keep doing this." Eren flinches at Mikasa comments. Eren points at the ice cream. Mikasa smiles " Ok buddy we'll get some. But after i gotta go home to uncle Levi." They get Ice cream and head they separate ways. Later that night after receiving anther torture session Eren decides he has had enough and jumps out the window and starts running. He leaves the walls and keeps running until he sees this hole in the ground and what seems like a portal so he jumps in.


End file.
